Avarwilya
by Narn1
Summary: Self insertion fic written on commision. Legolas goes to Rivendell. Legolas meets girl. Girls best friends get in way. Much hilarity ensues. Enjoy!
1. Introduction to Rivendell

~*~Author's Note~*~ As I said in the summary, this is a commissioned work. It's for my dear friend Baranalcarien, who loves Legolas to bits. It's complete Self-Insertion, but funny as hell. I couldn't let Baranalcarien have an EASY time hooking her man-I inserted myself too . . . I plan to be the biggest aid and largest roadblock on Baranalcarien's "Road to Legolas" * evil laugh * Brownie points to the first person to guess which character I am. I also want to tell you that I tried something different in this fic- I tried to write in a different style for each character. When we're with Legolas, I tried to write as "Tolkienish" as I could, considering the circumstances. With Baranalcarien, I was a little more colloquial. So yeah. Now you know. Enough of my rambling-on to the story!  
  
His majesty Legolas had just ascended to the throne after his father's death. During his wanderings through, it struck Legolas to venture to Rivendell. He had no reason; the idea simply struck him. Perhaps he was thinking of his long adventure with the ring, and perhaps he simply wanted to see Rivendell again. Whatever the reason, he informed his advisors of his journey, and left that very day accompanied by a group of his closest companions. After a journey of about a week, the small band arrived without incident in Rivendell. Upon their arrival, King Elrond was there to meet him (as word had reached him that Legolas was returning to Rivendell), along with his daughter Arwen, and her husband Aragorn (who were in Rivendell visiting, at the wish of the Lady Arwen).  
  
"Greetings, King Legolas." Elrond said warmly.  
  
"Greetings, Lord Elrond. It is an honor to return to your fair land." Legolas replied, in his typical courteous manner.  
  
"It is good to see you again, my friend." Aragorn said, embracing Legolas in a friendly hug.  
  
"And you, my leader." Legolas said, returning the embrace. Arwen smiled, surrounded by a small group of handmaidens.  
  
"It is good of you to return to my fathers land. Much talk has circulated of your fathers fate-I express my condolences." Arwen said quietly.  
  
"I thank you for your concern, Lady Arwen of Gondor. What is done, however, is done. There is no changing the past." Legolas said, his voice quieted.  
  
"Come, let our hearts be light upon this occasion, for tonight we will have a feast honoring the new King of Mirkwood-Legolas." Said Lord Elrond, sensing Legolas' discomfort. Arwen and Aragorn smiled slightly, holding each other close.  
  
"Aragorn, my love," Arwen said softly "I will depart now. I will see all of you at dinner. Baranalcarien, Firlosswen, Imahaiel, Carotheil-come." All of Arwen's handmaidens bowed, one of which who seemed to bow more to Legolas than her mistress. She smiled slightly at him as she departed quickly behind Arwen.  
  
"I saw the way you were looking at him, Baranalcarien." Imahaiel said, back in their chambers. The four handmaidens were preparing themselves for the feast that night-some more thoroughly than others. Baranalcarien was brushing her long, blonde hair to what seemed like oblivion, Imahaiel was trying to get her hair to stay in place, while Firlosswen and Carotheil were already ready, and watching the other two amusedly.  
  
"It's just that he's so HANDSOME!" Baranalcarien said, beaming brightly.  
  
"Good grief." Imahaiel said, giving up on her hair (Which in the others opinion was fine-still, Imahaiel hated her hair. "It never stays where I want it!" She often complained).  
  
"You know, Baranalcarien," Carotheil began "You could always strike up a conversation with him tonight at the feats."  
  
"Or after." Imahaiel said mischievously. Firlosswen then proceeded to throw a pillow at Imahaiel, who quickly ducked out of its way.  
  
"Hey! Watch the hair!" Imahaiel said, slightly annoyed.  
  
"You and your hair." Firlosswen sighed. "And Baranalcarien, why not try observing him for a little while? Learn about him. Then you'll be better able to converse with him. When you get around to it, that is." Baranalcarien mused over this option as she ran her brush through her hair a couple more times.  
  
"That's always an option." She responded, amused by the thought.  
  
"Great. Now look what you've done, Firlosswen! You've gotten the idea of stalking His Majesty Legolas in her head now!" Imahaiel giggled.  
  
"Hey-if it works." Baranalcarien grinned, setting her brush down. (Finally)  
  
"It's time to go girls." Carotheil stated, standing up. With a sigh, the rest all followed Carotheil's lead.  
  
"YAY! Now we get to go watch Baranalcarien drool over the King of Mirkwood!" Imahaiel said, taking a last glance in the mirror.  
  
"Hey-you have to admit that he IS very handsome." Baranalcarien retorted. Firlosswen and Carotheil nodded, but Imahaiel simply smirked.  
  
"Hey, I'm attached." She responded, thoughts of her beloved Manquelle running through her head.  
  
"But if you weren't?" Baranalcarien asked.  
  
"Then you'd have to fight me for him." She said, grinning.  
  
"A fight you would loose." Firlosswen said. "Now, let's get out of here." With that, (and a quick giggle from Imahaiel), they left the room to go meet with Lady Arwen, and escort her down to the feast. 


	2. Dinnertime

Upon the handmaiden's arrival at Lady Arwen's room, the lady herself greeted them.  
  
"Hello girls." Arwen said, smiling. While Arwen was garbed in a stunning silver gown, seemingly made from starlight, the handmaidens were all dressed in gowns of forest green velvet.  
  
"Good evening, my Lady." The girls all said in unison, curtseying politely.  
  
"It is time to go to the feast-I look forward to it greatly. It seems to have been forever since I last feasted in Rivendell. And now, with Legolas crowned King, it is a special occasion indeed."  
  
"More than you know, my Lady." Imahaiel whispered under her breath. Baranalcarien elbowed Imahaiel sharply, as Arwen looked at them, confused.  
  
"Is anything wrong, Baranalcarien?"  
  
"Nothing, my Lady." Baranalcarien replied hastily.  
  
"It is time for the feast, my Lady." Carotheil interrupted, saving Baranalcarien from further questioning.  
  
"Yes, it is. Well then, let us go. We are expected." The Lady replied. As the Lady Arwen had her back turned, Baranalcarien mouthed thank you to Carotheil, and something nowhere near as polite to Imahaiel.  
  
"Come girls-it is time to leave." The Lady said, turning back and smiling at her handmaidens. And so, the Lady Arwen departed the room, her four handmaidens in tow.  
  
Legolas, his small band of companions, Aragorn, King Elrond and his court were all waiting in the grand hall for the women in order to start the feast. Elrond tapped his foot impatiently.  
  
"My dear father-in-law, do not be anxious. You daughter is on her way." Aragorn said reassuringly.  
  
"I know. Still, I wish she would be a little more prompt." He replied with a sigh. It was at this moment that the pages called out into the room:  
  
"May I present, the Lady Arwen and her handmaidens." Arwen was a stunning vision, taking away the breath of her husband, and some of the other men present as well.  
  
"You must be very proud." Legolas whispered to Aragorn. Aragorn responded with a raised eyebrow and a quick elbow to Legolas' side.  
  
"I'm sorry.I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way!" Legolas said, smiling. Aragorn simply grinned, and turned his attention back to his wife. Slightly more demure, and a lot less noticeable than Arwen, were her handmaidens. They walked quickly and quietly with heads bowed to their seats. Baranalcarien tried to get a seat as close to Legolas as possible, which turned out to be two seats away from the new King of Mirkwood. Imahaiel sat next to Baranalcarien, Carotheil next to Imahaiel, and Firlosswen next to Carotheil. At this moment, the food was brought out. Poached salmon, fine venison, mushrooms, leeks refreshing salads, bowls of fruit . . . nearly every fine food imaginable. All present regarded the food ravenously, ready to divulge in the fine meal prepared for them.  
  
"Oh my." Carotheil whispered.  
  
"You can say that again, sister." Imahaiel said, eyes wide.  
  
"Oh my." Carotheil whispered again, grinning. Firlosswen rolled her eyes. Baranalcarien, however, was paying little or no attention to the food. It was the King of Mirkwood that held her interest. She watched him carefully, examining his fine features. His fair hair, bright eyes, and merry laugh were all that filled her mind.  
  
"Hey, Baranalcarien!" Imahaiel whispered, nudging Baranalcarien. "You ok?"  
  
"Better than I've been in a long time." Baranalcarien whispered back. Imahaiel shook her head, a smirk on her face, and began to much at the food served to her.  
  
Legolas was unaware of the handmaiden Baranalcarien till the end of the meal. He was sitting back in his chair, having finished eating, and was taking in the people all around the table. His gaze, having passed over all of the guests, settled on the four handmaidens. They had remained quiet through the entire meal, and something about that intrigued him. He looked at of them, all intent on the last bits of food on their plates, except one. He looked at her, and realized that she was looking at him. When she realized he was watching her, she quickly looked down at her plate, blushing profusely. He grinned-she seemed pretty, but then again, all elven women were. But something about her seemed different. He couldn't say quite what it was, but he knew it was there. Baffled by his own thoughts, Legolas shifted his gaze once more to Aragorn, who was talking politics with Elrond. Legolas knew that the handmaiden's gaze had returned to him, but he wasn't about to embarrass her any further by acknowledging it. 


	3. After the meal

The feast had ended, and the handmaidens had retreated back to their chambers. Once in the safety of it's stone walls, Imahaiel burst out in a huge fit of laughter.  
  
"You should have SEEN your face!" She burst out between giggles. Firlosswen and Carotheil were holding back their laughter, but smiles were tugging at the corners of their mouths.  
  
"What? What about my face?" Baranalcarien asked, her eyebrow raised archly.  
  
"When Legolas looked at you!" Imahaiel responded, collapsing on a bed dressed in silver blankets.  
  
"I panicked, alright? I'm sorry for not being perfect."  
  
"Oh, but it WAS!" Imahaiel hooted. "That was the most perfect panic that I've EVER seen!" Firlosswen sat down on another bed (dressed in silver as well) and threw yet another pillow at Imahaiel-this time, Imahaiel got hit.  
  
"It was pretty funny, Baranalcarien." Carotheil said apologetically. Baranalcarien responded with a grunt, and flopped down on yet another bed dressed in silver blankets.  
  
"Tomorrow, we begin the stalk!" Imahaiel decreed, still giggling.  
  
"We?" Baranalcarien said sarcastically. Imahaiel sat up, nodding.  
  
"Sorry, no. I stalk this one alone." Baranalcarien responded, grinning. With a discontented aaaargh, Imahaiel laid back on the bed.  
  
"Alright. Time for bed everyone." Carotheil said, blowing out the candles in the room. A collection of grunts and groans ensued in the dark, subsiding into silence.  
  
The first light of morning danced through Legolas' windows. He had slept well, but a vision of bright blue eyes would not leave his mind. With a sigh, he decided to go walk through the gardens near the castle to clear his head. He exited the castle, quickly and quietly in order to not disturb any still sleeping. He could have sworn that he heard footsteps behind him, and turned around. A swish of white cloth in the corner of his eye seemed to prove his theory of being followed, but upon turning around completely, no-one was there. Puzzled, he continued on his way out of the castle.  
  
Unbeknownst to His Majesty, he WAS being followed. The swish of white, and the footprints both belonged to Baranalcarien. She guessed where he was heading, and quickly ran into the gardens to hide, and watch. Upon her arrival in the gardens, she selected a large tree to hide behind. Internally, she snickered. He was almost here.  
  
Now, unbeknownst to Baranalcarien, Legolas had a hunch that he was right about being followed. He moved cautiously through the gardens, coming through a back gate. This, Baranalcarien had not perceived-she was expecting him to come through the front gate, and had positioned herself accordingly. Legolas saw her lithe frame hiding behind the tree, and smiled. He himself took up a hiding spot, but before he could duck out of site, he stepped upon a large stick that he had not noticed (as he was looking at Baranalcarien). The crack resonated through the garden air, catching Baranalcarien's attention. She turned around to see King Legolas with a rather embarrassed look on his face.  
  
"You're stalking me!" Baranalcarien said accusingly.  
  
"You're stalking ME!" Legolas responded, flushed. All of a sudden, both Baranalcarien and Legolas heard a giggle and a rustle from a nearby bush. Legolas raised his eyebrows archly, and looked towards the source of the sound. Three elven maidens-the remaining handmaidens of Arwen-popped up, all now giggling.  
  
"Are you three stalking me too?" He asked, exhaling heavily.  
  
"WE do not stalk." The shortest one, (Imahaiel) said, a large grin on her face. "We actively follow." 


End file.
